yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Toby and Eclipse Smith
Toby (voiced by Raymond Ochoa) and Eclipse Smith (voiced by Andrea Bowen) are the two children of John and Luna Smith. Bio Upon arriving in the 21st Century with Dr. "Doc" Emmett Brown on the Jules Verne Time Train, John Smith and Vice Principal Luna Smith were very glad to see Princess Yuna, her friends, the Human Mane 10, the Human CMC, Babs' human counterpart, the Human Young 6, Terramar's human counterpart, Cozy Glow's human counterpart and Principal Celestia. Then, Doc introduces the two children of John and Luna, Toby and Eclipse Smith. Two weeks before arriving at the School of Friendship on the first day, Eclipse has a bad luck and jinx including when got hit by a baseball and a hockey puck, walking under the ladders, breaking mirrors, spilling salt, gets zapped by lightning and hit by a falling safe. At home, Eclipse began to cry when Luna comforts her. So, her mother went to the store and brought a perfect shiny pair of lucky silver high heeled shoes for Eclipse to protect her from bad luck. Luna went back home and Eclipse slips her feet into her new shoes as they fit perfect and thanked her mother for them. Personality Toby Smith Toby Smith was kind, caring, smart and brave young boy just like his father. He was so obsessed with racing and baseball, and wears his 95 baseball cap for Lightning McQueen. Sometimes, he was a little scared of heights. Eclipse Smith Eclipse Smith was kind, caring, very smart (smarter than her brother), brave, fearless, beautiful and honest young girl like her mother. She likes racing with her best friends and play baseball, Eclipse got her 51 baseball cap for Cruz Ramirez. When Eclipse got a lot of bad luck (including got hit in the eye by a baseball, spilling salt and got paper cuts from homework), she got a lucky pair of silver high-heeled pumps to keep her away from the curse and bad luck. When someone calls Eclipse "Chicken", she lost her temper and says "Nobody calls me Chicken!". Even, she was super intelligent and not afraid of big, scary things including the artifacts at the Digitalus Museum, the Giant Mouse of Minsk, the Iron Giant, Rexy, Blue, her pack, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, Dawn, Shadow, Kong, Godzilla and his friends. Eclipse got a fear of heights when she looked down at the ground very high. If Eclipse takes her shoes off, the bad luck and the jinx will struck her once again. Relationships Vice Principal Luna Smith After Vice Principal Luna Smith gave birth to Toby, she was happy to see her newborn son. A year later when Luna gave birth to Eclipse, she was a very happy mother of two. When Luna showed her children around Canterlot High, they were amazed. Toby was loving to his mother and helps her on the days at Canterlot High. As for Eclipse, her mother gave her the pair of lucky silver high heels that helps her from bad luck. Eclipse thanks Luna for the lucky shoes, she smiled and hug her. Even Luna tucked her children in their bunk beds, she always kiss them goodnight and turn on their night lights when needed. John Smith After Vice Principal Luna Smith gave birth to Toby and Eclipse, John Smith was happy to have children. After time travel into 2018, John and Luna get back home with their grown children. Then, John gave Toby and Eclipse baseball caps (a Lightning McQueen baseball cap and a Cruz Ramirez baseball cap) when they were huge fans of Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez. When Toby and Eclipse argue each other, John and Luna had to stop them from fighting so they apologized to each other. Even John lets Toby and Eclipse hang out with Yuna and her company, he and Luna were very proud parents. Principal Celestia After traveling into 2018 with Doc Emmett Brown on the Jules Verne Time Train, Vice Principal Luna and John Smith introduced Toby and Eclipse to their aunt, Principal Celestia. They love to spend time with their aunt and helps her at Canterlot High. While spending the night at her house, Toby and Eclipse loves to play videogames (including the Disney videogames and the LEGO videogames) and do on virtual reality. Toby and Eclipse also likes to help their Aunt Celestia at her greenhouse by feeding the plants and gardening. When Toby and Eclipse off to the Golden Oak Library, Luna, John and Celestia wished them luck and waved at them. Principal Cadance After time traveling into 2018, Toby and Eclipse Smith were so happy to meet Principal Cadance. At Crystal Prep Academy, they help her keep it under control. Toby and Eclipse also helps Cadance with her baby daughter, Flurry Heart. When Flurry was crying, Cadance, Toby and Eclipse calms her down by giving Whammy to her. At the Golden Oak Library, Cadance loves to give Toby and Eclipse lessons. Shining Armor (EG) At Crystal Prep Academy, Toby and Eclipse Smith were so happy to meet Shining Armor. They help him and Cadance with Flurry Heart, by giving her baby bottles and rock her to sleep. Even when Shining was a coach, Toby and Eclipse ran and fight by push-ups at the Golden Oak Library with help of Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber. Flurry Heart When Shining Armor and Principal Cadance were away, Toby and Eclipse Smith helps Twilight's human Counterpart with Flurry Heart by changing diapers, feeding and gave her a bath. When Flurry was crying, Toby and Eclipse gives her Whammy to calm her down. At the Golden Oak Library, Toby and Eclipse helps Misako with Flurry Heart, Prince Isamu, Prince Indy, Princess Anna, Prince Tyrone and Prince Flashlight. Princess Yuna When Toby and Eclipse Smith joins Princess Yuna's Company, she was glad to have them join. When she show them around Equestria, Canterlot, the Golden Oak Library, the School of Friendship, Disneyland a.k.a. the World of Disney, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Dreamland, the Island of Sodor, Equinelantis, and El Equinedorado, Toby and Eclipse were amazed. When they showed Toby and Eclipse Journals 1-13, Yuna explained to them all about the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R., and the League of Villains as they help her share trust with each other. Toby and Eclipse loves to hang out with Yuna and her friends. Snowdrop When Toby and Eclipse Smith meets Snowdrop, they help her due to her blindness. When Yuna, Snowdrop and Isamu comes over to spend the week with Vice Principal Luna Smith, Toby and Eclipse helps Yuna and Snowdrop research on the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 all about Bill Cipher, the Tantabus, Gnomes, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, the Monster House, the R.O.U.S.es and the Killer Shrews. When Eclipse helps Snowdrop, she reads her the storybooks. Dipper and Mabel Pines When Toby and Eclipse Smith arrives with Doc Emmett Brown on the Jules Verne Time Train, Dipper and Mabel Pines were very pleased to meet them. At the Golden Oak Library, Toby, Eclipse, Dipper, Mabel, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were a great team by helping Wrencher, Soos Ramirez, Dottie and Maru fixing Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, the Mighty Bus, K.I.T.T./Ecto-88, the Mystery Cart (aka the Mystery Shack Golf Cart), the Jurassic Park Responders (aka the Jurassic Park Jeeps), the Jurassic Tour Vehicles (Ford Explorers), the Gyrospheres, General Lee, the Mystery Machine, Herbie, Giselle, the Mach 5 and the Batmobiles. At the Mystery Shack, Toby, Eclipse, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and their friends solving the mysteries including Stan's tattoo, Lefty, and many other mysteries of Gravity Falls, Equestria and many other worlds. Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG) When Toby and Eclipse Smith arrives on the Jules Verne Time Train, they were pleased to meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders' human counterparts. At Canterlot High, Toby and Eclipse helps them, Gabby, Babs, the Student 6 and Terramar with the ideas. At the Golden Oak Library, Toby and Eclipse helps the human CMC studying about monsters, ghosts, Bill Cipher and demons. As for Eclipse, she was a good friend to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Even though Toby cared about making new friends, he and Eclipse were very happy to have the human CMC as great friends. Babs Seed (EG) When Toby and Eclipse Smith arrives in 2018 on the Jules Verne Time Train, Babs was so happy to meet them. At the Golden Oak Library, while training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber, Babs, Toby and Eclipse punches and kicks the dummies of the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R., the League of Villains and other villains. Toby and Eclipse were so happy to be a friend of Babs. Gabby (EG) At the School of Friendship, Toby and Eclipse meets Gabby. She complimented Eclipse on her lucky silver heeled shoes, she explained to her about preventing away from bad luck and curse. At the Golden Oak Library, Toby and Eclipse helps Gabby delivering the mail to everyone, everypony and every creature. Toby and Eclipse were glad to have Gabby as a great friend. Sandbar (EG) Sandbar's human counterpart was glad to meet Toby and Eclipse Smith after they traveled into 2018 on the Jules Verne Time Train. At the School of Friendship, Toby and Eclipse helps Sandbar to build a wooden birdhouse. At the Golden Oak Library, they helped him with the study papers. Sandbar was one of the good friends of the human CMC, Toby and Eclipse. Smolder (EG) When Smolder's Human Counterpart greeted Toby and Eclipse, she needed help to fix the famous TV and Movie vehicles (including the DeLorean Time Machine, the Jules Verne Time Train, Herbie the Love Bug, Giselle, K.I.T.T./Ecto-88, the Jurassic Park Jeeps, the Jurassic Tour Vehicles, the Patty Wagon, the Sea Ship Atlantis/the Mighty Bus, Ecto-1 (1984), Ecto-1 (2016), the Batmobiles (1966 TV Series and Tim Burton movie versions and the Tumbler), the Incredibile, the new Incredibile, ElastiCycle, General Lee, the Mach 5, Kaneda's Bike and the Bigfoot monster truck), they agreed and put on their jumpsuits but Eclipse put on her silver sneakers because she don't want to get her lucky silver heels all oily. After that, Smolder was great to have Toby and Eclipse as friends. Ocellus (EG) When Toby and Eclipse Smith meets Ocellus' human counterpart, she was excited to meet them. For Toby Smith, Ocellus showed him how to play soccer. For Eclipse, Ocellus show her how to shapeshift like her, Toby, Thorax, Pharynx, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Sally Carrera, Holley Shiftwell, Finn McMissile, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Ishani, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, the Gyrosphere, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Lil' Nelson, Ken, Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, President Business, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred, the reformed villains from The LEGO Batman Movie (The Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, Bane, Catwoman, the Scarecrow, the Riddler, Clayface, Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze), Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Master Frown, Brock and many others. Yona (EG) When Yona's Human Counterpart meets Toby and Eclipse Smith, she was very happy to see them. When Yona was scared of water, Toby and Eclipse encourage her to whistle. Gallus (EG) When Gallus' human counterpart meets Toby and Eclipse Smith, he was extremely happy to have them as friends. At the Skate Park, Gallus tells Toby and Eclipse how to skateboard and do tricks. He suggests Eclipse to wear sneakers instead of heels, because female skaters don't wear high heels on Skateboard. She agreed to wear sneakers but the curse comes on her. Silverstream (EG) When Silverstream's human counterpart meets Toby and Eclipse Smith, she was glad to meet them. At the Beach, Silverstream showed her collection of sea shells to Toby and Eclipse. Terramar (EG) When Toby and Eclipse Smith meets Terramar's human counterpart, he was happy to meet them. When the jinx and bad luck strikes Eclipse, Terramar protect her by giving her a lucky horseshoe, a clover and a ladybug until she gets a pair of lucky silver high heeled shoes to protect Eclipse. As for Toby, he enjoys being with Terramar. Lightning McQueen When Toby and Eclipse Smith meets Lightning McQueen, Toby was a huge fan of him while his sister was a huge fan of Cruz Ramirez. At the Golden Oak Library, Toby drives his Golden Lightning, Eclipse drives Solar Eclipse Dinoco, Yuna and Snowdrop drives the Fabulous Shooting Star, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez and the racers race practice with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber. Mater When Toby and Eclipse Smith meets Mater, they thinks he was very funny. Mater shows Toby and Eclipse the Tractor Tipping and how to drive backwards, they have fun with him. Cruz Ramirez When Toby and Eclipse Smith meets Cruz Ramirez, Eclipse was a huge fan of while her brother was a huge fan of Lightning McQueen. Dusty Crophopper When Toby and Eclipse Smith meets Prince Dusty Crophopper, they were a hug fan of him, along with Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez. After Toby and Eclipse built their own airplane, The Golden Lightning Streak, they flew it to race with Yuna, her friends, Dusty, Princess Ishani, El Chupacabra, Bulldog and the other air racers. Fizzlepop Berrytwist When Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber meets Toby and Eclipse Smith, they trains them to become heroes of Equestria and the Universes. Toby and Eclipse liked Fizzlepop and they calls her, the Best Trainer Ever in the World. Grubber When Grubber and Fizzlepop Berrytwist meets Toby and Eclipse Smith, he helps Fizzlepop to train them to become heroes of Equestria and the Universes. Even, Toby and Eclipse gives Grubber cupcakes, cakes, ice cream, candy, pies and cookies. K.I.T.T./Ecto-88 When Toby and Eclipse meets the Knight Industries Two Thousand aka K.I.T.T., they were excited to meet him. Then, K.I.T.T. transforms into a combined form of the DeLorean Time Machine called "Ecto-88", the racecar of Princess Solarna and Parzival's, Toby and Eclipse were amazed to see him from the movie, "Ready Player One". When Solarna and Ecto-88 offered a ride, Toby and Eclipse were having a fun time. Trivia *Toby and Eclipse Smith will both meet Princess Yuna and her friends in the end of Past from the Future III: The Western Adventure. Gallery Toby Smith.png|Toby Smith Eclipse Smith.png|Eclipse Smith Toby and Eclipse Smith (with Princess Yuna's Company Logos).png|Toby and Eclipse Smith (with the new hero logos) Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Sons Category:Daughters Category:Brothers Category:Sisters Category:Characters voiced by Raymond Ochoa Category:Characters voiced by Andrea Bowen Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:Princess Yuna's group Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Main Characters (Yuna's Princess Adventure)